


The Ugliest Bouquet in the World

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute Tiny Lesbians Being Cute and Tiny, Domestic, Enjoy your motherhecking cavitites you lovely creatures, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, I'm going to fight everyone that says work has to have Substance, This is fluffy for the sake of being fluffy, i have no excuse for this actually, set during revelations, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozu brings home wildflowers for Sakura every time she goes hunting. While Sakura appreciates the gift, flowers take up space, and one shelf can only hold so many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugliest Bouquet in the World

**Author's Note:**

> So adding Mozu to any ship makes it like 243 times cuter and Sakura is adorable on her own so I figured, hey let's ship them,,,
> 
> "but ryan," you wail, "they don't even have supports!!"
> 
> i look at you over the tops of my $7 aviator shades, whilst chewing on a tootsie roll like it's a big fat cigar. "guess what, fucko," i sneer, as if i am laughing at your misfortune, because i am. "i don't give a heckin swag"

This was a disaster.

Sakura did not use the word lightly. She had seen the true meaning of disaster before-- several times, in her sixteen tender years. So even if she was scared of her own shadow and prone to crying at the drop of a hat and worried over every little thing, she knew what a disaster _really_ was.

And as far as she was concerned, _this,_ her situation, was just as much a disaster as the incident with the exploding sword in the square had been. The only thing that put the exploding sword incident a single notch higher was the fact that her mother and countless citizens got killed in the blast. And if that took the title of the second-worst day in her life, this was becoming a formidible contender for third.

Sakura stared at the third-worst day of her life. 

The third-worst day of her life, though it was probably going to be the third-worst day of her life, was kinda pretty.

There was something poetic about the way the plucked wildflowers looked with their browning stems and withering petals, scattered in a visual cacophony of species among shards of broken glass and ceramic vases, all in a puddle of water on the straw-mat flooring. The traitorous wall shelf that had once held them, now free of its burden, seemed to stare back at her in defiance-- as if it were saying to her, _'There, that's what happens when you try to fit too many vases on one shelf. Nice try.'_

 _Gods_. What was she going to tell Mozu?

Numbly, Sakura brought a hand up to rub the bridge of her nose. It came away wet, which was when she noticed the tears running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. Of _course_ she was crying, she thought miserably. She could never react to anything in any other way.

She heard the door creak open and her heart skipped a beat.

"Gods, Mozu? D-don't come in," she managed to choke out, to whoever it was. She prayed it wasn't Mozu. "I'm, um-- it's, um--"

"Sweet pea?" called the voice, and Sakura felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Of _course_ it was Mozu, with her rotten luck. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Sakura forced herself to say, trying to take a step away from the disaster. Her knees (damned traitorous knees) shook so badly, she stumbled and had to catch herself on the side of the wardrobe.

She had to think fast. What would Hinoka do? Say Hinoka had just broken all the flower vases in her room by trying to fit yet another vase onto the wall shelf, and her girlfriend was right outside the door with more flowers because she always brought wildflowers back after she went out hunting, and it'd hurt her girlfriend's feelings if she came back inside and found all the vases broken so there was nowhere for the lovely flowers to go, and she was trying not to go into full-fledged panic mode because she'd been doing so well lately and didn't want to set herself back, and everything was spinning and she couldn't breathe and she felt like vomiting and oh gods oh gods oh gods--

"Sure don't sound like nothing," Mozu called from the other side of the door. "Should I run fetch someone? Your sister?"

"No!" Sakura yelped. She sucked in a breath and forced herself to count to ten. "No, no, th-that's alright, I'm just-- um-- I-I'll be right there!"

She heard Mozu let out a short sigh. Maybe asking herself what Hinoka would do was a mistake. Would asking herself what Takumi would do be any better?

"Shit," she whispered, because Takumi always cursed when things went wrong, and it did make her feel a little better. "Shit. Shit, d-damn it--"

And though that helped her get her breath back enough for her to stand up on her own two feet, it didn't solve the problem.

"Sakura?" Mozu called, worried. "What happened, sweet pea? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Sakura insisted, taking in a shaky breath and releasing it all at once. Ryoma, she knew for a fact, would've opened the door and told the truth. "Um... _please_ promise me you won't get mad, it's, um, it's _really_ not that b-big of a deal..." (Which was a big fat lie but Sakura wasn't sure she could tell the truth without blubbering like an infant just yet.)

"I promise," she heard Mozu say. Oh, her and her eternal patience. Sakura didn't know enough about religion to be particularly devout, but she sent up a quick prayer in thanks to the Dawn Dragon for blessing her with a girlfriend like Mozu. 

"A-alright, well," Sakura breathed, sliding open the door and wringing her hands. "U-um, i-it was an accident..."

Mozu frowned. She rested her hands on Sakura's, crouching below Sakura's perpetual inward slouch and looking at her face. Sakura felt butterflies flutter in her stomach every time Mozu did something like that-- something small but so incredibly, unspeakably helpful that Sakura wondered if one of her siblings had given instructions on 'How to Care for Your Sakura (the Girl, not the Plant).' 

"I, um," Sakura took a breath. "I w-was trying t-to put one of the vases of flowers o-on the shelf, a-and-- b-because I love th-the flowers you get me, a-and I think they all need to b-be somewhere they can get a lot of sunshine, l-like the wall shelf! B-but, the shelf, it-- it broke, a-and the f-flowers..."

She felt her lower lip tremble. "A-and, w-well... th-the shelf broke. A-and so did the vases. A-and now the flowers are r-ruined, a-and it's m-my fault, and I-- and I--" She hiccupped, pulling one hand from Mozu's to rub at her watery eyes with her wrist.

"Oh, sweet pea," Mozu murmured, her voice soothing. "Don't you worry none about them vases."

"B-but what are people going to put flowers in now?" Sakura sobbed. "Th-the twins gave th-them to me b-because I w-was running out of ways to h-hold your flowers, a-and now nobody h-has anything to put _their_ flowers in b-because I broke them all!"

Mozu pulled her into a hug. It was horribly undignified, but dignity was overrated, and Sakura couldn't have stopped crying if she tried. Somewhere in her, she knew it was silly to be weeping into her girlfriend's shoulder over accidentally breaking a dozen vases nobody else was going to use anyway, but it was somehow also the worst thing to ever happen in her life and the best course of action was, obviously, to cry her eyes out.

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled. "F-for breaking the vases. And b-being silly."

"I forgive you, sweet pea," Mozu promised, kissing her head. "Now c'mon. I betcha we can fix this."

"H-how?" Sakura sniffled, looking back up at Mozu's freckly face.

Mozu grinned, a determined glint in her brown eyes. "Just you watch, sugar! You pick up them flowers, an' I'll be back lickedy-split."

Sakura didn't know what that meant, but she couldn't exactly argue. Shortly afterwards, she'd separated the flowers from the shards to the best of her abilities, and dumped the shards in the wastebasket. She was in the middle of cleaning up the puddle on the floor when Mozu returned with a grin on her face, half a bucket of water in her hand, and something hidden behind her back.

"Alright, sweet pea," she said breathlessly. "You got the flowers?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "What are you planning?"

Mozu pulled a strange container out from behind her back. It looked sort of like a bucket, except its sides were straight, and it was made of thick red clay and not wood or tin. It looked, Sakura realized, the perfect size for a huge amount of flowers.

"I reckon this won't break as easy," Mozu decided, setting the pot on the little desk in the corner. "And the desk ain't gonna cave in as easy, either."

"It's so big," Sakura remarked as Mozu poured the water into the pot.

"We've got a lot of flowers," Mozu replied. "I reckon they'll all fit, though. C'mon, let's try it."

Sakura had tried her hand at arranging flowers before-- as a Hoshidan princess, it was one of those things she couldn't _not_ learn. She'd never been particularly good at it, but at least she knew what to do. So the resulting bouquet of wildflowers of all different colors and shapes didn't look very good-- Sakura would've been the first to say that. She'd even say it was downright ugly, and balanced in all the wrong ways.

It was the ugliest bouquet in the world, and as Sakura tucked the newest additions in with the rest (pink roses, from somewhere in Nohr), she couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.


End file.
